


Pork Rinds

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, our heroes txt. And it is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pork Rinds

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just a short, odd fic I wrote for the LiveJournal X-Files Porn Battle for the "Mulder/Scully, text sex" prompt. It's been requested I post it here. :) It's porn. It's texting. It looks silly. Enjoy.

From: SlyFox  
hey doc can u plz get pork rinds in town

From: DrScully  
no fried pig skins in my home

From: SlyFox  
hey theyre better than darkness

From: SlyFox  
and theyre crunchier

From: SlyFox  
where r u

From: DrScully  
at my desk

From: SlyFox  
what r u wearing

From: DrScully  
lab coat pants shirt ponytail

From: SlyFox  
under that?

From: DrScully  
red and black lace

From: SlyFox  
!!!!!!!

From: DrScully  
u like that, sly fox

From: SlyFox  
id like it better if u were here

From: DrScully  
oh RLY. what would u do

From: SlyFox  
Dont u have a surgery to attend to

From: DrScully  
the anesthesiologist can wait, he owes me

From: SlyFox  
youre such a bad girl

From: DrScully  
how bad?

From: SlyFox  
very, very bad...u need to be spanked

From: DrScully  
ive been badder than that ;-)

From: SlyFox  
hold on. a little something just came up

From: DrScully  
dont leave me hanging

From: SlyFox  
trust me scully nothings hanging

From: DrScully  
so wheres your hand

From: SlyFox  
around my cock, thinking of your mouth

From: DrScully  
you like my mouth

From: SlyFox  
you have no idea

From: SlyFox  
words cant express my love for your mouth

From: DrScully  
u have quite the mouth yourself

From: SlyFox  
where do u want it, dr. scully

From: DrScully  
where i've got my hand right now

From: SlyFox  
i can do that. under your desk

From: DrScully  
yeah, thatd be nice

From: SlyFox  
u want me to eat u out right there

From: DrScully  
jesus, mulder

From: SlyFox  
hey, its god's work

From: DrScully  
ugh dont even go there

From: SlyFox  
how about if i go between yr legs instead

From: SlyFox  
just a little taste

From: DrScully  
hmmm theres more than a little there 4 u

From: SlyFox  
nice, scully. id lap it all up, lick u clean

From: DrScully  
:) its official, im panting

From: SlyFox  
me too. little fox misses you

From: DrScully  
what is a baby fox called

From: SlyFox  
a cub. i think. how wet r u now

From: DrScully  
why dont u check for me

From: SlyFox  
why dont u check for yourself

From: DrScully  
k

From: DrScully  
hmmm im pretty wet for u agent mulder

From: DrScully  
and i taste RLY good too. yum

From: SlyFox  
christ. the fates are so cruel. why am i without reliable  
transport

From: DrScully  
because u dont have a job

From: SlyFox  
it was a rhetorical question

From: DrScully  
mmm i could totally ride u right now

From: SlyFox  
where

From: DrScully  
living room floor

From: DrScully  
give u rug burn

From: SlyFox  
itll heal. god youre driving me crazy

From: DrScully  
r u stroking yourself yet

From: SlyFox  
yet? have been.

From: DrScully  
god i miss you...

From: SlyFox  
absence makes the cock grow stronger

From: DrScully  
is that possible

From: SlyFox  
youre the doctor

From: DrScully  
u want me to come on you?

From: SlyFox  
is that a rhetorical question

From: DrScully  
tell me

From: SlyFox  
scully, i'd love to have u come on me right now

From: SlyFox  
id fuck u so hard, id flip u over

From: SlyFox  
fuck u so hard the neighbors could hear

From: DrScully  
three miles away?

From: SlyFox  
yes

From: DrScully  
i believe it. jesus i dont get off for another 4 hours

From: SlyFox  
i think ill get off in a few mins

From: DrScully  
dont u dare...u wait 4 me

From: SlyFox  
scully this is a serious medical condition i have here

From: DrScully  
u wait 4 me, got it

From: DrScully  
ill make it worth it

From: SlyFox  
im sure u will

From: DrScully  
i gotta go. good timing huh

From: SlyFox  
perfect. hope youre not too wet

From: DrScully  
i can work wet

From: DrScully  
i worked wet for seven years at the bureau

From: SlyFox  
you. ill be waiting

From: DrScully  
bring it on. ttyl. love

From: SlyFox  
love you

\- end -


End file.
